


Across Too Many Universes

by Nectere



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC Extended Universe, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, One Shot Collection, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nectere/pseuds/Nectere
Summary: A series of one-shots for SuperArrow fans, over February, focused on various soulmate tropes and prompts.





	1. Cupid's Magic

The setting was not what Carrie expected. She had anticipated a withered old crone, and while there was an old woman in the house, she had passed Carrie over to a perfectly normal looking woman about her age in jeans and a tank top.  The older woman, however, did offer some cryptic advice about heartbreak.

Carrie knew heartbreak. That’s what she was here to avoid, after all. The other redheaded woman had been grinding, blending, and boiling for at least an hour, and Carrie couldn’t help but be fascinated. She tried to keep track of what was going into the old cast iron mortar and pestle, but few of the jars in the room were labelled.

“And this will work?” Carrie repeated for the fifth time as the woman filled a glass vial with powder.

“It will draw the soulmate of the man whose blood you brought me.” The woman said simply.

“It’s _me_.” Carrie said, defensively. “I’m his soulmate. He just doesn’t realize.”

“Then this will be the proof.” The young woman said, holding up the vial. “Now, about payment…”

“You’ll get your payment when it’s worked.” Carrie snarled.

The witch laughed and shook her head. “Magic doesn’t work like that, Ms. Cutter. All magic has a price that must be paid up front.”

Carrie wanted to argue, but she wanted that vial more, and shooting her could mean that the vial dropped, or that the magic wouldn’t work. She reached for her wallet. “Fine. How much do you want?”

The witch smiled at her. “You misunderstand, Ms. Cutter. Money is useless. Magic must be paid differently. Money has no connection, nothing to fuel the magic. It is cheap and transient.” She walked up to the woman, and eyed her carefully. “The locket.”

Carrie started to protest. The locket was her only connection she still had to Jesse, shoved deep in a secret pocket. “How did you know I had it?”

“I’m a witch.” The young woman said baldly. “Holding out her hand. “The powder for the locket.”

Carrie reached into a small secret pocket and withdrew the silver heart. “Here. Now give it to me.”

The young witch took the locket and gave her the vial of powder. Secretly, Carrie swore to come back for it, with the Arrow, when it had worked.

The older woman watched the client leave. “It won’t give her what she wants, you know that, Kylie.”

Kylie, now cleaning her mortar, rolled her eyes. “I know that, Aunt Jet. But it will work. It’s not my fault she asked for the wrong thing.”

They usually do, my dear girl.” Aunt Jet replied. “They so rarely know what they really want.”

* * *

“It’s over, Cupid.” The Arrow was saying, bow held on her, just as she wanted.

“It’s not, you’ll see!” Cupid said, excitedly. “I’m your soulmate. We’re _meant_ to be together.”

“I’m not your soulmate, Cupid, just the latest in the long line you think you’re in love with.” Arrow said, almost tiredly. “Come quietly, and I’ll turn you over to the SCPD myself.”

“No!” Cupid yelled, pulling the vial from her suit. “I’ll prove it to you! I paid a witch for this soulmate powder, just so you would see!” She threw the vial down.

The powder inside puffed up, swirling and changing shape, becoming a floating disk in the air...and then a blonde in a skirt dropped through onto the wet asphalt between the two bow-wielders, both with open mouths.

“Uh….hi?” Supergirl said, blinking at them.

“No!” Carrie roared angrily, pointing the arrow at the blonde. “ _I’m_ his soulmate, not you!”

“Cupid, no!” Oliver didn’t know what to think about the ‘soulmate powder,’” or the fact that a girl had just been dumped out of a blue portal, but he knew he didn’t want Carrie to kill an innocent woman just because she was supposedly  his soulmate. He didn’t have a good shot, with the blonde in the way, though.

The heart-shaped arrow hit Kara straight in the chest. “Yeah, I’m bulletproof.” She said flatly, taking a step forward, and ducking as the woman attacked her. She was careful not to hurt her, but eventually, picked her up. “I’ll send my dry-cleaning bill to the county jail. Shall I?” She said, snapping cuffs on the woman, before accidentally knocking her out.

“Cuffs?” Oliver asked.

“My sister’s girlfriend is a cop. She thought I’d better learn to use them.” Kara said, blushing. She held out her hand. “Supergirl.”

“Arrow.” He replied. “Are you really bulletproof?”

“Bulletproof, bombproof, arrowproof…” Supergirl shrugged, and then blushed as her stomach growled. “But not immune to hunger.”

Arrow laughed slightly, though to be fair, he was still suspicious. “Let’s drop Cupid off, and then you can tell me more over some Big Belly Burger.”


	2. Copper Kryptonite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a universe where Kara and Kal landed together, they were exposed to copper kryptonite, and due to the effects, forced into living normal lives. Kal becomes Ray Palmer, and Kara, well...

Oliver Queen had never really been comfortable with running Queen Consolidated, but it was his family’s company, a part of his father’s legacy, and that meant something to him. Yes, his crusade was important, more important, in fact, but the company...the company mattered too.

Oliver stared at the clean-cut businessman standing in front of him, still not sure what to think of him. “Look, I get what you want to do, Palmer, I do. I want to help improve the city too, so I’m asking you, man-to-man, to at least give me an opportunity to being Queen Consolidated back.”

Ray ran a hand through his too-smooth hair. “Look, Oliver, can I still call you Oliver…”

“ _ Raymond Kal Palmer!” _ A strident voice declared, and before Ray could finish, a petite blonde walked into the room, hands on her hips. “Did you steal this man’s company just to get your little project going?”

“ _ Mom… _ ” Ray whined, obviously annoyed. “I need to do this!”

Oliver’s eyebrows went up. The woman couldn’t be more than two years older than he was, there was no way she was Ray Palmer’s  _ mother _ .

“Don’t you  _ ‘Mom’  _ me, Kal _.” _ The blonde shot back. “Aunt Lara would be just as put out with you.” Her stare at Ray intensified, and he squirmed slightly. “Apologize!”

“I’m sorry, Oliver.” Ray said, his voice grinding slightly. “But I do need to do this.”

“Kal…” The blonde said softly. “No, you don’t.” She shook her head. “You gave up on the idea of saving the city when you met Anna. You knew you could be happy being normal.”

“And I couldn’t save her, Kara!” Ray shot back. “I should have been able to save her! If you hadn’t…”

“If I hadn’t accidentally exposed both of us to the copper kryptonite, she might not have died.” Kara finished. “It’s okay. I know it’s my fault, Ray. It’s  _ my _   fault, not yours, and it’s not Mr. Queen’s. You don’t need any kind of tech to be a hero. You know when you find your soul’s mate, the effect will wear off, and you’ll be as you should.”

Oliver had been sliding somewhat towards the door, and yet, somehow was unable to truly get away from the family squabble, especially if the strange blonde, Kara, had any chance of getting his company back to him...which was not how he expected this to go. He rather anticipated cutting a rather large check an a lot of grovelling, possibly a lot of stock. 

“It’s bullshit!” Ray shouted, breaking his good-guy facade. “I loved Anna! That was just all lies! We’re stuck like this, and you need to stop imagining that we’ll magically start aging again and get our powers back when we meet someone special!”

“Don’t speak to me like that, Kal….” Kara started, even angrier than before.

“What?!” Ray said back. “Kara...you…”

“What?” Kara repeated, looking at him strangely. 

“Uh…” Oliver blinked twice. “You’re floating, Miss.”

“What?!” Kara shouted, seemingly losing her anger and with it her focus, looking down and accidentally falling to the floor from almost a foot up. 


	3. Time's Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timers! Circa Invasion!

Oliver used to look at the timer on his wrist regularly, waiting for the moment when the time would appear and the seconds would begin to count down. Unfortunately for him, it never happened. The readout stayed stubbornly set at blinking dashes. 

Eventually, he accepted it, or at least dealt with it. In a way, he lived it up. He was a favored target for uncommitted hookups, especially from girls who didn’t want to deal with the mess of feelings, especially if they were close to their timers going off. Others, like Sara, rejected the concept of the timers completely, refusing to let a piece of tech tell her when she had met her perfect match. No-one told Sara Lance what to do with her life...which was a large part of why she chose to get on the  _ Gambit. _

Oliver felt for a long time after the crash that he never had a soulmate because he wouldn’t live long enough to meet them. Eventually, he stopped looking, and his empty timer just became something of a cruel reminder that he would never have a normal life. 

For awhile, he had thought that maybe Felicity was it, Felicity who didn’t keep kosher, but was Jewish enough to feel that the timers were wrong. It didn’t help that her parents timer-blessed marriage had fallen to pieces. Until the day she had decided to prove to him that they were meant to be among his doubts and pushing her away...and his stayed blank.

She was happy now, with Ray, and Oliver remained, as he was best, alone. 

Especially when aliens were invading and Barry had just disappeared to apparently find another. 

He was distracted from the interdimensional portal closing behind Barry and his new friend by his timer suddenly buzzing, numbers flashing where there had been only dashes moments before. He felt his jaw unhinge as mere seconds appeared on the device. 

“Guys, thanks for coming.” Barry said, striding across the floor. “Everybody, this is my friend, Kara Danvers, or as she’s known on her Earth, Supergirl.”

“What makes her so super?”

“Well…” Barry started, glancing back, only to see Kara staring at her wrist. “Kara?” He asked quietly. 

“My...my timer.” Kara said slowly. “I didn’t think...it’s always been blank. I...I thought...whoever it was...when Krypton…” She shook her head. “How?”

Oliver watched the seconds tick down, out of the corner of his eye, as Barry reassured the girl,  _ Oliver’s soulmate, _ Oliver’s apparently  _ alien _ soulmate, that after they had dealt with the Dominators, he would help her find them.

Oliver knew it wouldn’t take that long.

“Okay, I think I’ve got this.” Kara said, after a few minutes of Barry trying to introduce everyone. She walked up to the team, and pointed right at him. “Oliver…”

He swallowed to reply. “Green Arrow.” As he went to nod, sure enough, the two timers reached zero and began to whine.

Kara blinked, looked at his wrist and then her own, before a smile crossed her face.  “Hi.”

“Oh my god.” Thea said from somewhere behind them.

“Hi.” He said, not sure what else to say.


	4. Match-Meddlers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one I’m most nervous about posting, because I think people won’t like it. We’ll be back to more straight-up SuperArrow soon, but I wanted to play with this idea.

“You know we’re not supposed to go back in time.” The white-haired young man hissed at his companion, whose similarly unnatural hair color matched that of her dark red suit.

“Chill out, Frostbite.” She advised, in turn. “Technically, we jumped several parallel universes, then went back in time. It shouldn’t have any effect on our universes or timelines.”

“Arrowette, Kon-El is going to kill you.” Frostbite argued.

“Kon is an uptight _turniphead_.” Arrowette said, dismissively. “He won’t even know. If he says something, I oopsed again. No harm, no foul.” She removed her hood and traded her mask for a diamond shaped one. “Come on, Harry, let’s go be bad guys.”

“Yeah, because that’s never a bad idea.” Frostbite muttered, rolling his icy eyes, before following the girl. “Okay, I get that massive meta-battle in the middle of the city will get some of them here, but how will we get Supergirl? Is she normally in this universe?”

“I have that handled.” Arrowette replied I...smushed a universe.”

“Ariella!” Frostbite said, horrified.

“The one in the middle was empty, completely dead.” Ariella defended. “The energy from the smush will let another start again.”

“Ri-El, destroyer of worlds.” Frostbite chuckled, tossing an ice bolt at her as she began to fly.

It was just like a sparring match, only very public, and without being watched or trained. They started out slow, but by the time yellow lightning flashed into the fray, a good fifty feet had been frozen over, and the match had gotten fairly intense.

Oliver Queen wasn’t going to ignore the calls in his city, but he knew when he arrived he wasn’t dealing with a normal brawl. He reached for one of his heat arrows and sent it flying, only for the woman in red to catch it with a cheerful, “Thanks!” before sending it flying from her own bow, while her adversary dodged.

“Overwatch, contact the Flash, tell him we’ve got metas.” Oliver ordered.

“Working in it.” Felicity answered, and before five minutes had gone, the Flash had arrived.

“Two.” Frostbite said conversationally.

“Wait for it.” Arrowette replied, with a blast of heat vision toward the wave of ice headed in her direction, combining it with a sonic clap to send the resulting wave back at him.

Frostbite put his hands up to freeze it, but before the water could ice over or impact, the complete setting changed, and they were standing on a balcony above a bistro, with three very confused couples seated underneath.

“Surprise!” A cheerful voice called. “Superheroing is just such hard work, and sometimes you forget…” A dark-haired man appeared in the middle of the tables. “All you need is love…”

“Not you again.” Kara groaned, in a green cocktail dress. “Last time was pointless. Mon-El and Iris both…”

“Were an object lesson, Maid of Might, one you sorely needed.” The Music Meister replied. “But you know better. You never find true love until Act Two, and what could be more romantic than a dinner date with your soulmate on Valentine’s Day?”

He paused, looking at Dig and Lyla. “Except the Diggles. They’re not idiots and deserve a gourmet dinner and a night off for dealing with all this nonsense. I like them.”

He snapped his fingers as he disappeared and the strains of Frank Sinatra’s rendition of ‘My Funny Valentine,’ began to waft across the stone patio of the bistro.

Watching from above as the group abandoned their dinners to try and find their way out of the bubble universe, Frostbite groaned. “Why’d you have to ask him to help?”

Arrowette giggled as, after a few minutes, the Green Arrow was teleported back to his chair. “He’s funny.”

Frostbite snorted, watching Caitlin try and science her way out of it, while nibbling on a breadstick. “If you find chaos amusing.”

“Chaos is always amusing.” The Music Meister argued, reappearing floating in the air beside the balcony. “But I restore people’s faith in love. You just sulk as though someone kicked your puppy. Word to the wise, Allen — I won’t help you. You have to do it yourself.”

Frostbite said nothing, still watching the couples, two-thirds of which had just decided to eat the dinner. Unsurprisingly, Oliver and Kara were still trying to stubborn their way out as the Valentine playlist wafting around them got louder and more pointed, until Kara could resist the appeal of good Italian no longer.

All in all, not the worst Valentine’s Day.


End file.
